Task Force Shogun
, flagship of Task Force Shogun |image2 = Buckingham.jpg |caption2 = Starbase 335, headquarters of Task Force Shogun |active = 2385 |affiliation = |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command (main division) Iota Leonis Command (field division) |hq = Starbase 335 |current = Rear Admiral Robert DeSoto |notable = Commodore Jortav Chand - Executive Officer, Task Force Shogun Captain Gril Magnusson - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two|flagship = }} Task Force Shogun is one of seven major divisions of the Vanguard Fleet. It is commanded by former and Captain and now Rear Admiral Robert DeSoto. It has as its flagship the Fleet Carrier . It is the mobile arm of Beta Circini Command, which also has Admiral DeSoto as its Sector Commander. This command is a major field division Vanguard Command. Task Force Shogun is deployed to the Beta Circini System and the surrounding sectors and has the station Starbase 335 as its home port. The second-in-command of the task force is the Executive officer of the , Commodore Jortav Chand. Background Admiral DeSoto was among the first senior Starfleet officers to be recruited into Vanguard Command by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. He accepted the transfer after having spent several years as Commanding Officer of the starship . DeSoto is considered one of the most celebrated captains in Starfleet. Task force complement Task Force Shogun has a full complement of sixty (60) starships, composed of: *One Fleet Carrier, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Heavy Cruiser *Three Heavy Cruisers *Three Heavy Cruisers *Four Assault Cruisers *Five Medium Cruisers *Six Medium Cruisers *Five Light Cruisers *Sixteen Fast Frigates *Eight Tactical Frigates *Six Tactical Corvettes Deployment The starships of Task Force Shogun are regularly deployed out of Starbase 335 for three-month missions to any reachable point. After each three-month mission, they return to base for at least two weeks to allow their crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. Before deployment, Admiral DeSoto had drilled the officers and crew of the entire task force on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Fleet Admiral Hunter for high alert scenarios. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task force is divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. The task force has 15 squadrons in all, excluding one Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers. Each squadron were to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at the task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While one escort ship augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the other escort ship augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another. * Mission Group Alpha is led by the * Mission Group Bravo is led by the Battle Cruiser * Mission Group Charlie is led by the Heavy Cruiser of the task force * Mission Group Delta is led by the first Heavy Cruiser of the task force In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, Admiral DeSoto deploys the Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, the task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of Starbase 335. Strike Group One is composed of 26 starships, led by the . Strike Group Two is composed of 27 starships, led by the Battle Cruiser . When DeSoto is not with the flagship, Commodore Jortav Chand, Executive Officer of the Shogun ''and the task force, is in command Strike Group One. Captain Gril Magnusson, Commanding Officer of the ''Endurance, commands Strike Group Two as Fleet Captain. The Battle Cruiser of the task force remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole task force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. Slipstream travel Although the is the only starship in the task force with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, the rest of the task force can travel with it at slipstream velocity in tight formation because of the size of the slipstream tunnel produced by it. Category:Starfleet task force formations Category:Vanguard command task force formations